As the Angel Falls
by mrs. shuey
Summary: Draco stared into her eyes; for a deadly moment, neither said anything. Neither willing to move or break the gaze they had upon each other. Rated for mature scenes/adult content. LEMON
1. The Angel Fell

_**As the Angel Falls**_

_**By: Draco's Girl3771**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any song lyrics I use.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One

_**The Angel Fell**_

* * *

Hermione walked down the corridor not exactly paying attention in which direction she was going. She was too busy worrying; worrying over a very trivial thing. That is, until she bumped into a hard chest.

"Watch where you're going, you filthy little mudblood!" came Draco's familiar voice. Hermione looked up at him and sneered.

"Prat!" then she stormed off to the head common room. She evidently shared the common room with, none other than, Draco Malfoy. And she absolutely hated it! That stuck up pureblood was always berating her. And yet, she felt a strange bond with him. Maybe it was because they lived together, but to hell with that! She was Hermione Granger and she would not give a bloody damn about Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Draco walked into the head common room and saw the usual, Hermione sitting at the table doing her studies.

"Granger, don't you ever get tired of working?" he commented.

"No, now leave me alone." Hermione spat. She did not need his input right now. She could barely concentrate on her work as it was.

"Ohh, touchy. Now what exactly has gotten you worked up?" Draco asked. Hermione turned around in her chair; malice in her eyes.

"YOU!" she yelled. For once, Draco looked startled.

"And what did I do?!" he raised his voice. Hermione didn't answer; all she did was run to her room and shut the door; tears flying through the air as she ran. Draco watched her run and sighed. Whatever her problem was, she would be over it by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Hermione laid out on her bed fuming, hot tears streaming down her face; uncontrollably. Ever since the beginning of the new term, Hermione had silently watched Draco from the shadows. And strangely enough, she grew to like him. But now she was questioning that feeling of liking him; had it grown? And if so, to what level of liking Draco?

"Why?" she asked herself. "Why does he have to be so… so… gorgeous?" she finished.

* * *

Draco stood outside her door listening to what she was saying. So, the mudblood liked him huh? Well, how could she not? He was beautiful, in a very guy-ish way. He knocked on her door and heard her gasp as he stepped into her room.

"Granger," Hermione cut him off.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you always calling me "Granger"! If you're going to talk to me, call me bloody Hermione!" she yelled. Draco was taken aback.

"Gra- Hermione, listen. I heard what you just said. You know about me being gorgeous?" he smirked when Hermione flushed. But that flush soon turned to rage.

"Why in bloody hell were you eavesdropping on me?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, no need for such language dear Hermione." Draco said smugly. Hermione was fuming now.

"You selfish, pompous, prat!" then Hermione ran to the bathroom Draco and herself shared. Draco chuckled and heard the water to the shower turn on.

* * *

Hermione stood in the glass shower and had one hand against the marble wall. The hot water ran down her bare back and she sighed. Life was so complicated right now. Why couldn't things just be easier? Ah well, there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Draco sat on the balcony of the common room looking at the stars.

_Why does she have to be so wonderful? _Draco thought. From a young age, Draco was taught what was beautiful and what was not; to appreciate the beautiful things in life. And yet, why had he had such a hard time appreciating Hermione? Was it because she was a muggle-born?

_Hermione is so… beautifully wonderful._ Draco never could stop thinking about her. Ever since the first day of his first year, he had been attracted to the witch. Ever since that day, he had just wanted to snog her senseless and make her his. But he couldn't do that. He was a pureblood and it would taint his reputation as such. And yet, he couldn't stop the yearning in his heart. A crack of thunder sounded in the distance and Draco went inside. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch, just staring at the fire. A cold sheen to her beautiful hazel eyes. Oh yes, she was his. Just not truly. For years, he'd been on the sidelines making sure nothing horrible happened to her. He had kept her safe for a long time. If he couldn't show his love, then he would at least take care of her in the shadows. Rain pattered on the glass of the windows and Draco sat down next to Hermione.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. Hermione looked at him; silent tears still falling freely. The glow of the fire made them look golden.

"No you're not, don't lie. Please I can't take it anymore." She said softly. She bowed her head in despair and Draco felt pity for her. He put one finger under chin and made her look at him.

"Hermione, I'm not lying to you. I am truly sorry." Draco sincerely said. Hermione stiffened. She was locked in gaze of grey and couldn't escape. She was trapped in a steel grip and couldn't look away. She was held in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He had snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him; his head rested atop hers.

"Why?" she asked. Draco looked down at her.

"Why what?" he replied. Hermione looked at him.

"Why are you here? Here with me? Like this?" she finished. He looked deep into her eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Because I want to be." Draco whispered. Hermione looked at him confused. Draco sighed.

"For years I've been on the sidelines watching you silently. For years Hermione, I've had deep feelings for you. I might even love you. But I couldn't show my feelings, so I stuck to protecting you from the shadows. I never meant to hurt you like I have been. But I had to, to protect you." Draco explained. Hermione tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy.

"What do you mean, 'protect me'?" she wondered. Draco took a deep breath, "If anyone ever found out about my liking you, they would tell my father. And he in turn would gather the death eaters and kill you." He sighed.

"But why?" she wondered again.

"Because, I'm a pureblood and you're a muggle-born. My father would rather me die than that happening. Actually he would rather the girl die, in this case you. And I can't have that." Draco once again explained. Hermione stared into his eyes and in them she saw many emotions. Sorrow, love, lust, and lastly; anger. She had a sudden urge in that moment; she wanted to kiss those luscious lips of his.

"Draco, you are," he cut her off by crashing his lips against hers. It was a gentle, sweet kiss. Draco moved one hand to the back of Hermione's neck and pulled her closer to him; if that was possible. Hermione in turn placed her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Draco licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She chose to keep her mouth closed. Draco got annoyed by this and grabbed her arse. She gasped and he took the chance to delve his tongue into her warm mouth. A battle for dominance ensued. Of course Draco won, but Hermione pulled away abruptly.

"This is wrong Draco. I'm going to bed." She got off his lap and ran to her room yet again. Draco heard the door slam and sighed. So she rejected him. Well at least he tried. But he'd try again; he would show her that what was between them was right.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed; she couldn't sleep. An angel fell into her hands and she let him slip away. Hermione never thought an angel would fall into her hands. She never thought Draco could love her like he did. And she let him go. Why?

"Why?" a single tear flowed down her cheek. And she was consumed by the dark dream world. A dreamless sleep was what she had.

**_The Next Morning __(lemon warning)_**

Hermione woke up to running water and figured Draco was in the shower. She got up and got dressed. She walked out of her room and was immediately pulled into the bathroom by Draco. There he stood with only a towel covering him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"I'm showing you that this is right." Draco said. He pulled her into one of her most passionate kisses yet. Hermione melted into him and felt him pulling her shirt off. Yet, she didn't care; this felt completely right to her. Draco left her mouth – much to her dismay – and trailed openmouthed kisses on her neck and collarbone. Draco put his hands at the top of her skirt and guided it down her hips. All Hermione was left in, were her undergarments. Hermione moaned when Draco found that special spot on her neck. He stayed in that spot and sucked and nipped at it. He reached behind Hermione and unclasped her bra. Slowly, Draco slid the straps down her shoulders. Draco moved back to her mouth and kissed her even more passionately than the first kiss. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed flush against her. He ground his hips into her and she gasped into the kiss; she felt his erection.

"Draco." She whimpered when he went back to sucking on her neck. Draco hooked his thumbs on the sides of Hermione's underwear and pulled them down to go with her skirt. Draco moved up her neck and to her ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and Hermione moaned his name. Draco took his towel off and slowly guided Hermione over to the shower. He pushed her in and pinned her against the 

marble wall. Draco stared into her eyes; for a deadly moment, neither said anything. Neither willing to move or break the gaze they had upon each other.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Hermione said. Draco kissed her in that moment and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. To her collarbone. He kept moving lower until he reached the valley of her breasts. He licked there and changed direction to the left and licked her erect nipple. Hermione moaned again and arched her back into his mouth. Draco smirked and continued. He sucked hungrily and then switched to her other breast; giving it the same treatment.

"Ahhhh." Hermione moaned. Draco trailed kisses down her taught stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. He kept moving south and reached Hermione's nether region. Draco kissed her inner thighs and delved his tongue into her core. Hermione gasped from the feel of it. At first his movements were slow and sensual, but after a moan or two, things sped up. Draco lapped at her core and caused Hermione to get closer to release. He could feel that she was close and stopped his movements. He stood to his full height and kissed Hermione senseless. She could taste herself on his lips and moaned. Draco cupped her dripping core and inserted one finger inside her. He groaned at her tightness and she moaned. He slowly pushed in and out of her and sped up his ministrations; adding two fingers. He pumped them in and out, faster and faster until she was close again. Then he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her. She groaned in displeasure, but moaned when she felt his tongue once again inside her. Draco rapidly licked in Hermione's core. She felt a hot liquid pool in her abdomen. Her eyes blacked out and she saw white. Draco couldn't wait, so he stuck one finger inside her as well. His finger and tongue moved in sync as they moved in and out. Hermione couldn't take it anymore and came in Draco's waiting mouth. He greedily lapped up all her juices and moved back to her mouth.

"Mmm." She moaned. Draco positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted into Hermione. She gasped at the sudden intrusion; she broke he kiss for much needed air. Draco pumped into her frantically and sucked on her right breast.

"Harder." Hermione moaned. Draco didn't respond, all he did was do as he was told. He thrusted into her harder and faster. He switched breasts yet again. She moaned and tangled her fingers into his hair; urging him on.

"Faster, Draco." She moaned. That's all it took to send him over the edge. Draco pumped into at an inhuman speed and they found themselves reaching higher than high. Within a few minutes, they both climaxed.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed her release and Draco shuddered inside her. He spilled his hot seed into her. Draco rested his head on her shoulder; panting. The calming water ran don his back.

_**(End lemon)**_

"Is this still wrong to you 'Mione?" Draco gasped.

"No, I love you." Hermione said. Draco kissed her sweetly. He pulled away, "I love you too." He replied.

_My angel has fallen. _Hermione thought with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this is the forst chapter of my first ever story! Erm, well that was my first try at a lemon. I hope you liked the chapter and please R&R!**


	2. Hiding It

_**As the Angel Falls**_

_**By: Draco's Girl3771**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any lyrics I use.**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Hiding It**_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her first class; thinking of that morning.

_**Flashback**_

_Draco sat with Hermione in his lap._

"'_Mione, will you be my girl?" he had asked. Hermione looked at him and smiled._

"_Of course I will Draco." She replied._

_**End Flashback**_

Hermione smiled softly. Then she frowned, down side; they had to keep it a secret.

* * *

Draco walked in the room ad right away noticed his beautiful Hermione. He snuck up on; no one else was in the room yet. When he was two feet behind her, he poked her in both her sides causing her to jump back into him.

"Hey 'Mione." Draco kissed the top of her head and stepped back when the other students came in the class room. Crabbe was the first of them.

"Hey Draco." Hermione whispered as she watched Draco with his friends.

_Later that day_

It was that time of day again, lunch. Hermione, of course, was focusing on her studies. She looked up only when a package was dropped in front of her. Hermione looked at the sixteen by three inch long box smiled. She untied the ribbon and took 

off the lid. Inside lay a single red rose with another ribbon tied to the stem. Hermione picked up the letter inside.

'_Mione,_

_Like this rose, my love is everlasting. Meet me today, out by the lake._

_Yours Always,_

_Grey Eyes_

A smile graced Hermione's lips and she looked at the Slytherin table. There she saw Draco smiling back at her.

"Who's that from, 'Mione?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"I have no idea. It's signed 'Grey Eyes'. Whoever that is." She replied.

"Well whoever it was, they put a hex on the rose so that it would never die." Ron remarked. Harry looked at him and then turned to Hermione.

"Either way, I think it's sweet that someone would do this." Harry smiled. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Yea." She took a sniff of the rose and left the great hall; books and rose in hand.

* * *

Hermione was walking out to the lake. She may have been head girl, but who said she couldn't play hooky?

When she got there, she saw Draco leaning against a tree. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hi baby." Hermione said as she hugged him. Draco hugged her back, "I missed hugging you like this today." He said. Hermione pulled away and looked up at him.

"I don't get why I can't tell Harry and Ron." She stated.

"Because, they would not approve and most likely tell my father." Draco explained.

"But I'm sure Harry would at least understand. If he knew that I was truly happy with you," Draco kissed her. Hermione put her arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip. Draco didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let her tongue in. Yet another battle for dominance ensued as the two teen agers stood there without a care in the world.

* * *

Harry and Ron sat at the table in the Great Hall wondering where Hermione ran off to.

"Where do you think she went?" Ron worriedly asked. Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I have a feeling it had to do with the guy that sent her the rose." He responded. Ron nodded his agreement and smiled.

"Well, Hermione needs this." Ron said.

* * *

Hermione sat in Draco's lap under a willow tree (not the whomping willow). The sky was beautiful and clear, a wonderful day for outdoor class.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yea, it is. Well we should probably be getting back now." Hermione said. Draco nodded his agreement and sighed. Hermione stood up and helped Draco up as well. Hermione looked at Draco, sorrow in her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you later Draco." Then she ran off towards the school. Draco stared after her.

_Maybe I should let her tell Potter. But would he tell my father? I mean it would make her happier. And that's all I want; for her to be happy. Ok then it's settled, I'll let her tell Potter at the very least, about us._ Draco thought. He and Hermione would work out, he just knew it. And it would help; her being able to talk to someone about them. Someone to confide in with this secret. But still, there was one problem; would Potter tell Weasel? Well, Draco would just have to trust Potter not to do that.

* * *

After the days lessons, Hermione returned to the head common room; exhausted. She flopped on the couch and sighed. Hermione stretched her legs and yawned. Hermione only had a few classes with Draco and he hadn't talked to her throughout any of them.

"Today was so boring!" Hermione gasped.

"I hope I can make it better." Draco whispered in her ear. Hermione jumped and turned around; in Draco's strong arms. She smiled at him and rested her head on his hard chest.

**Lemon Warning**

"So, was your day that horrible?" he asked. Hermione nodded and looked up at him. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione ever so lightly. Things soon started to heat up and Draco was kissing Hermione with a renewed passion. His hands explored her body and Hermione moaned into the kiss. Hermione moved her hands under Draco's shirt and traced his well defined chest. Draco groaned and slid Hermione's shirt up over her head. After a couple minutes they were both completely naked and laying on the couch. Draco kissed a hot trail south on Hermione's stomach. When he reached her nether region, he immediately drove his tongue into her core. Draco sucked, licked and nibbled on Hermione's treasure.

"Draco, tease." Hermione moaned out. Draco smirked against her and stopped his motions. Hermione groaned in displeasure, but soon found herself kissing Draco full on lips. Draco entered her swiftly and pumped in and out of her at a slow pace. Hermione couldn't stand it; there wasn't enough friction between them.

"Draco please, faster." She moaned, Draco complied to her wishes and sped up the pace. The springs in the couch were squeaking with the pressure put upon them as Draco thrusted harder into Hermione. She was close to a release, he could feel it. Draco leaned down and captured one of Hermione's breasts in his mouth; suckling like a hungry child. Hermione arched into his mouth and moaned his name. Hermione's inner walls tightened around Draco's member and Hermione reached her peak. She screamed her release and Draco groaned his. They both came and Draco nearly fell on top of Hermione, but kept himself up.

**End Lemon**

"So, has this made your day any better my love?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him, love and lust in her eyes.

"Oh yes it has." She whispered lustfully. Draco picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her under the covers and lay down beside her; wrapping her in his arms.

"Good night 'Mione." Draco whispered as Hermione fell into a contented sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OK so this is chapter two. I hope you liked it and chapter three should be up soon. Please R&R! Ja-ne!**


	3. Alert

Sorry guys, but I will not write anymore until I get at least 20 reviews. So far, nearly 600 people have viewed my story, but only two have reviewed. Ja-ne!


End file.
